Love, Hate, Revenge, War
by DororoSaenz
Summary: Uchiha Madara hated Akuma Teru. He was the leader of the Akatsuki gang at Konoha, she was the leader of the Akuma gang. They join forced once Orochimaru's gang tries to infiltrate not only their school, but the city. Story held off due to no inspiration.
1. Akuma and Akatsuki

A/N: I got this idea from working on another AU for Teru. I need to stop thinking of ideas so much. D: Oh well. Also, in here, the Akuma's are not a clan, they're a gang of many different people. :D Rated M for lang.

Disclaimer: I only own Teru, Keyroy, and Juunibi. Nothing else.

Summary:Uchiha Madara hated Akuma Teru, and she hated him. He was the leader of the Akatsuki gang at Konoha, she was the leader of the Akuma gang. They join forced once Orochimaru's gang tries to infiltrate not only their school, but the city. What does fate have planned for the two gang leaders of Konoha?

Warning: Out Of Characterness, Own Character, AU, Language(big time. _)

* * *

"Ch. Why the fuck do I have to go here?" A black hair, blood red eyed girl cursed. She was on the roof of Konoha High, looking at the school yard. It was going to be her first day at the school, and she wanted to see the other students before school even started. Other students were walking into the school campus, mostly in groups.

"It's not that bad, Teru." An equally dark haired man with the same eye color said as he stood next to her. His hair was shorter than the girls whose reached down to her waist.

"Yea, it is." Teru growled. "Fuck. Look there, it's that son of a bitch Uchiha." she said, looking over to the black haired man. She was the leader of the Akuma gang, he was the leader of the Akatsuki gang. They were two rival gangs in the city, and now the school. She hated the man, his gang, everything about him. His messy dark hair that spiked up in almost every direction.

The other man sighed, also looking at the Uchiha. He traced over the scar on his eye, which the Uchiha heir gave to him as a 'parting' gift.

"Still holding a grudge are we, Teru, Keyroy?" A girl teen with dark blue-gray hair asked, walking up to the two.

"Yea." Keyroy growled.

"How can we not, Juunibi?" Teru almost yelled at her childhood friend. "He almost killed Keyroy and you. How the hell can I not?" They were the two most important people to her. Keyroy was the only family Teru had left in this world. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the Uchiha. "I swear, Uchiha Madara, I will get my revenge." she muttered before the bell for school rung.

The three walked down the stairs leading from the roof to the hallway. As they walked, many eyes stared at them, most out of fear or wonder, others out of shock. It didn't surprise the three, not at all. It was perfectly normal to get stares or glares directed towards them. Keyroy's usual attention grabber was the scar on his right eye.

Teru's, on the other hand, was her infamous almost permanent scowl, or her eyes. Normally, Juunibi would get stares for just hanging out with the two odd ones. They all had different classes, which they had suspected was on purpose. But once Teru got to her first class, she saw that they knew nothing about her. For there it was, sitting in her class, the one she hated the most; Uchiha Madara. Just her luck to have the bastard in her first class of all classes.

Sighing inwardly, she sat at an empty desk at the back of the classroom near the window. It was also one of her worst classes; Literature. Best combination, eh? She looked out the window to the back field of the school, lost in thought. She didn't even notice the two Akatsuki members – excluding Madara – walk over to her until one of them spoke.

"Well, well, well. Look who he have here." She looked at him, he had blue skin and blue hair. She knew who he was, Hoshigaki Kisame. Wonderful.

"What the hell do you want, freak?" Teru growled, glaring at him.

"What you think, un?" The other asked, this one had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a girl, at that thought, Treu grinned. "What's that grin for, un?"

"For you looking like a girl," Teru replied. "Oi, Madara," she said, catching the mans attention. He looked over to her as she said, "Why don't you put your pets on a leash!"

"Why you.." Kisame started, but was cut off by the Uchiha,

"Stop." Was all the man had to say for the two to sit back at their seats. Madara looked at the girl, and she looked back, glaring. They stayed like that for a while, then stopped once the bell and teacher came. Directing both their attention to the teacher, they didn't speak a word.

– –

Now, it was lunch. As usual, the trio of friends sat at the roof, eating their lunch.

"How is the East side holding up?" Teru asked Keyroy. They all controlled one area of the town with the gang. Keyroy took the East, Juunibi the South, and Teru the North. That only left the Akatsuki to have the West side of town, which was fine with them. Recently, they had been having to keep security up even more than usual now, the bastard Orochimaru's gang was making a move at Konoha.

"It's holding up, but it seems there are even more of the snake bastard's men sneaking in. We capture them and try to get them to talk, but they bite their tongues off before we can get any answers." he sighed.

"South is holding up, we've been getting at least ten Sound gang members every week or so, it's getting worse." Juunibi said, also sighing.

"We haven't got any from the North, they may be trying to get us to stop focusing on the North and attack from there when we least expect it." Teru commented, taking another bite out of her rice ball.

"Possibly, that snake it very sneaky." Keyroy growled.

"But not as sneaky as a fox." Came another voice.

"Well, long time no see Kyuubi." Juunibi said, smiling at her brother. Unlike Juu, Kyuu had long red hair, but they had the same eye color; blood red.

"You think you can help us, Kyuu?" Teru asked, looking at him.

"Of course, anything for my sister and the Akuma gang." he smirked. "Plus, I want my revenge on the bastard."

"Have you gotten any information?" Keyroy asked.

"Of course." he said, sitting next to Teru and Juunibi. "I've found out that in the West side of town, many Sound members have been seen coming in through there. But I doubt the Akatsuki know, they're too small of a gang to have that much knowledge of what's going on."

"Hm. And they cut ties with Orochimaru years ago. And this is why I said not to let them have this much of the city!" Teru growled.

"If we didn't, there would have been a war." Juu said.

"But our gang is much more bigger than theirs." Teru said, scowling.

Little did they know, a sneaky ear was listening to their conversation. Grinning, the boy walked down the stairs that lead to the roof. He went to where his gang members ate. They all looked at the white and black man.

"Anything?" Madara asked.

"Yes.." he said, then started telling them all he heard.

"WHAT?" A silver hair, pink eyed man stood up. "You mean to tell us that that son of a bitch Orochimaru's gang had been sneaking in and out of our territory?" The green hair man nodded, the silver haired went on, "What the fuck! How the hell can he be?"

As he kept ranting on and on, Madara turned his attention to the other members. "We have to do something.. I don't like the idea, but we have to join forced with the Akuma's." At that, everyone stopped what they were doing, it be eating, drinking, ranting, anything, they all just stared at the man like he was crazy.

A blue haired girl was the first to speak up and break the silence, "I hate to say it.. But he's right. In order to protect the city from the hands of that bastard, we have to join forces with them."

Madara sighed, he did not like the idea of having a treaty with Teru. He despised the girl ever since he first saw her. Though, he had to admit, he did have a different feeling towards the girl, but never thought about it. He hoped he never would.

Up on the roof, the four had decided; the would ask the Akatsuki for a treaty. They didn't like the thought, but that was all they could do. They walked to where they knew the other gang was.

"Speak of the devil." Madara said, slightly glaring at the girl.

Rolling her eyes, Teru stopped a few feet away from the group. "As much as I hate to say it," she begun, "We want to join forces with your gang."

To say Madara was shocked would be an understatement; he was more than shocked. He never expected her to ask for a treaty with them. He waited for a better explanation from her.

Sighing, Teru knew she would have to further explain herself to the bastard. "That bastard Orochimaru is trying to get into Konoha, Juunibi's and Keyroy's territories have seen many try to sneak in. But today Kyuu has informed us that your territory has seen much more, and you have done nothing about it."

"We cut ties with that snake bastard, un!" Deidara said.

"We know." Teru glared, "We suspect that he, Orochimaru, it trying to make up look at the South, West, and East so he can attack the North, my territory. Is he somehow gets in without that plan, and not knowing how many members he has, he can easily kill us all and take Konoha for his own. We don't even know his abilities." she sighed, "The fact that we know almost nothing puts us at an even bigger risk for death."

Hearing this, Madara was slightly shocked. But he nodded, "I agree."

"Good. Meet us at the park at sunrise tomorrow." With that, she left without another word.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Pein asked, looking at Madara, once the girl was out of hearing range.

"We have no other choice, that gang might be our last hope to putting an end to Orochimaru." he replied, sighing.

"He's righ. Fuck.." Hidan said.

They all started to make a plan just in case Teru had lied about it all. But, Deidara doubted it, though he didn't say. The blonde knew Teru since they were kids, she was too loyal to her word to go against it. But the Teru he knew now was much, much different than the little girl he knew back then.. It worried him to no end. Not only the thought of her having changed to much, but the fact that Madara hated her so much as to want to kill her.

No one, not even Itachi or Zetsu – Madara's family and closest friend – didn't know why they hated one another. But no one asked out of the fear that they might get killed by him.

* * *

A/N: There. Done. Review please and thanks!


	2. Agreement, Past, and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OC's.

* * *

It was around the time that the Akatsuki gang and the Akuma's head members were supposed to meet. The sun was beginning to rise, it was a Saturday morning, most of them would have wanted to stay asleep. The Akatsuki – only members being there were Madara, Pein, Konan, Testu and Hidan, the others stayed in their territory– stood in the middle of the park, waiting. They had arrived just moments before. The park, Konoha Park, was a neutral area for both gangs to go to without having to take it as an attack.

The soft sounds of motorcycles could be heard not too far off, possibly the Akuma's. The three heads – Teru, Keyroy, and Juunibi – drove them to get to places much faster than just regular walking. Not long after the roar of the motorcycles were heard, they were parked in front of the five Akatsuki's. The three drivers having turned them off and putting them on the kickstands and walking towards the others.

They were dressed out of their usual school uniforms. Teru wearing jeans that had a ripp at the end, a dark fishnet under shirt with bandages rapped around her breast area with an ice blue revealing tank-top over it. She was wearing an unzipped jacket with dark orange trim, dark red being the main color. Madara recognized it as her 'Akuma' clan jacket, which had the word 'Akuma' on the back written in Kanji. The others were wearing black trench cloaks, not much else showing.

"I see you have taken up our offer, and have come here after all." Teru said seriously and scowled. "Let's get down to business, Uchiha Madara." she hissed at him.

He didn't have to see her eyes – which were hidden under a pair of black sunglasses – to know she was glaring at him. "Yes. It is the only way we can defeat Orochimaru."

"...Right." she said. They had to do the usual gang alliance 'ceremony', which was only a stupid hand shake. The two walked to each other, stopping when in arms length. They both held out their hands, and shook. Madara winced once he felt Teru's hand grip his in a deadly hold. They let go almost immediately. Turning away from the Uchiha, Teru said one last thing before leaving, "Do not think this has to do with the past, bastard. I still harbor hatred for you and your clan. Once this is fight with that son of a bitch snake, you'll be lucky if I do not kill you." With that, she had left with the other two without a word.

Madara understood her words. He left to his home, the other members going their separate ways. He went to his room without his father waking up, which was not a difficult task to do. The Uchiha heir laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'If only she believed me.'_ he thought to himself. He still remembered the days when he and Teru did not hate each other, but those were short lived once her clan was killed.

Flashback time! –

It was raining, but the rain was not normal. At least it was not to Uchiha Madara and his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna. They knew something had happened, the smell of blood was in the air. Coming from the Akuma clan's home. They were forced to stay inside, but kept asking to go and see what happened. Why they were not able to was beyond them.

Then, the door busted open to reveal a severally injured Akuma Teru and her brother, Akuma Keyroy. Their eyes much redder than ever before as they went to the clan's head and heir's. The two brothers stared in wonder at the two Akuma's. But in Madara's eyes were fear, not only that Teru and Keyroy were angry as hell but that his love, Teru, was on the verge of death.

"You bastard!" Teru spat at the clan head, blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "How could you kill them? All of them! How? I hope you rot in hell, you damned bastard!"

"What are you talking about?" The man asked, receiving a twitch from Teru before she roared at him,

"You know, bastard! You killed them...! All of them! My.. My clan, dammit! Don't act dumb, bastard! I know you sent them to kill us! You hate us Akuma's!" At those words, Madara and Izuna's eyes widened and looked to their father.

"Father, is it true?" Madara asked, feeling anger build in him, but the concern in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"Are you sad, Madara?" His father asked, "Do you care about these demons?"

"What?" Madara growled, clenching his teeth.

"Don't act, Uchiha!" Teru growled at him. "I know it was you! There is no one else who would want us all dead.." her voice trailed off before she looked at the Uchiha brothers, "And you, Madara and Izuna, do not think that I hate only your father. I hate both of you!"

Those words made the two Uchiha's eyes widened, even Keyroy's. They knew about the secret relationship between the two. "You damned Uchiha's can all rot in hell... I hate all of you!" she said, before charging at their father with a blade now in her hand.

No one saw this coming, not from the happy-go-lucky girl, Akuma Teru. The Uchiha clan leader was unable to do anything, he was too shocked by the girl's words. She was only a small girl who just turned thirteen..

The only thing to do was for someone to stop Teru. Or get in her patch. Izuna wasn't thinking straight as he ran right into the enraged Teru's path. Silence filled the room as everyone's eyes widened.

Teru had stabbed and killed – even though accidental – Uchiha Izuna. She backed up once her brain registered what had happened, her eyes wide in shock, fear, and regret.

"..Brother..?" The saddened voice of Madara came, finally breaking the silence. He ran over to Izuna, who was now lying on the floor. "Brother!" But, it was too late. He turned to Teru, wide eyed then glared at her deadly.

She didn't know why. She didn't know how. She just didn't know.. She killed Madara's brother, but not his only. Teru stared down at the two, still shocked at her own idioticness. Once Madara had looked at her, she froze even more, if that was possible. She just wanted to avenge her clan..

"You.. bitch." Madara muttered.

Teru knew what was to come next, but did not want to hear it. She finally ran out of the house. She ran, ran, ran.. She just wanted to get as far away from Madara as she could. Her face was now tear stained once she got to the park.

Back at the house, Keyroy was still unable to move, still too shocked.

"You're Akuma Keyroy, Akuma Teru's only brother, correct?" The Uchiha leader asked.

"..Yes.." he finally muttered out. "I'm.. sorry. I tried to stop her once she said she would kill you.. But once I saw the Uchiha homes, the hatred and anger came back. I couldn't stop myself...let alone her. We just..wanted to know why. Why they all died. Why.."

"We did not attack your clan." The leader said.

"..Then who.."

"Orochimaru.." Madara muttered as he finally found the name.

"But that does not make up for the death of your brother." Keyroy said. "..I will allow you to take my life for your sons, Uchiha."

"No. That is the way you demons talk." The leader said, frowning even more.

"Then...how."

"You do not need to." Came the voice of Izuna, he was still alive, but barley. "Do not... kill anyone just... for me, brother, father."

"Izuna!" Madara said, eyes wide.

"Tell.. Teru I said I'm sorry..for her lost, Keyroy.." Izuna said, slightly smiling before drifting off into darkness once again.

He couldn't take it anymore. Just like Teru, Madara ran out the door, only to end up at Konoha Park. He saw Teru and glared at her. She was sitting under a tree at the stop of a hill, hugging her knees close to her chest. Teru had seen him, but did nothing. The Uchiha walked over to her, standing in front of the girl.

"...You don't have to tell me.. I already know.. It's..over, isn't it? Will you take my life in the place of your brothers?" she asked, not looking at him.

"No." That answer shocked Teru, she looked up wide eyed at the boy. "He told me not to kill you. Or your brother."

"..I did something I never wanted to do. I took a life.." Teru's eyes saddened as she looked back to the ground.

Madara rolled his eyes. He couldn't hate her, even if she did just kill her brother. He understood why, for that reason he didn't harbor hatred for the girl. The raven haired man sat next to her, using his jacket to protect them from what rain the tree could not.

"Why.."

"Because," Madara said, looking at her, "I..still love you, my little demon."

"..Madara, I hate you."

"I know."

They sat there in silence, watching the rain make small puddles bigger and bigger. "Madara." Teru finally said.

"You don't have to tell me. I think I know. You really do hate me now, Teru. I understand why. Father has probably figured out everything.."

"..I know." she said, getting up. "I should probably go to the hospital.. Brother must be worried." she started to leave, then turned around one last time to say, "I fucking hate you, Uchiha Madara."

– End of flashback –

It was not hard for Madara to remember the day. Teru truly hated him. But he did not to her. He still had feeling for her, even though a little. He never admit it, though. He had to act like he hated her so his father would not get too suspicious of him.

Rolling to lay on his side, Madara stared at his bed side table. He opened the small secret drawer and took out a picture. At least, half of a picture. It was torn in half. It used to be a picture of him and Teru, standing in a forest outside of the city. His arm around her shoulder and her arm was around his waist, they were smiling. Keyroy took the picture. That day, Juunibi had found out about the relationship and almost killed the three for not telling her.

The other half was gone, his half. He had the side which Teru was on, but he never complained. Teru must have had the other half, or probably burned it to nothing but ash now.. He sighed at the though. She really did hate him, that morning and that fateful night showed it. He wanted everything back to the way it was before. For him and Teru to still be together, for his brother to be alive, for her clan to not have been killed.

His foolish father had told Keyroy to never tell Teru who truly killed her clan. He wanted the broken relationship of his son and the demon to stay broken. Madara knew Keyroy hated the idea.. It made her the way she was now; cold, mean, vengeance filled. If he would die by her hands once Orochimaru was killed, so be it. As long as it was her and no one else, he was fine with it. Knowing that, Madara felt something wet run down the side of his face from his eye. He was crying. Even though a little. He closed his eyes tightly shut, falling into sleep.

– – –

"..Teru.." Keyroy said, walking to her from where he was seated on the chair in their apartment living room. "I have to tell you something."

"If it's about Uchiha, I do not want to know." she said, laying on the couch now.

"..I will tell you anyway." he said. "They did not kill our family.."

"Bullshit!"

"Teru! Listen! They didn't.. It was Orochimaru."

"..Why."

"I did not tell you before because I was told not to. I was not sure if it was true, but going back to the Akuma clan's home after the massacre, I found it was indeed true.. Orichimaru killed our clan, not the Uchiha's."

Teru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Madara's clan was not responsible for the deaths of her family? She couldn't take it, like all those years ago. She rushed out of the small apartment and headed for the park.


	3. Teru's prank!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's.

* * *

It had been three days and no sign of Akuma Teru. Not even at school, Keyroy and Juunibi were beginning to worry about her. Sure, she ran out of the house in frustration before just to sneak back in later, but this time it was different. Keyroy admitted that he told Teru the truth about their clans death, hoping it would strengthen the broken relationship of the Uchiha heir and Akuma survivor. But it seemed to only injure the only Akuma's sister and brother relationship in the proses.

No one knew where she was, not even the gang. Not even Teru knew exactly where the hell she was. She only knew that she was in a small forest on the outskirts of the city. Then, she realized it.. The place she was standing at, what were she had taken a picture with Madara a few years ago. She felt a sting of pain in her chest, near her heart. She still remembered the day she killed Madara's younger brother like it was yesterday.. She didn't mean to, she was blinded by anger and revenge.

But it was all a lie.

The hatred. The reason for revenge.. It was all nothing but a lie. A lie that she was never told until now. A lie that cost everything. Her reason for hatred. Her wanting revenge. Her friend.. Her only love.

She even changed after that day. She wasn't the Akuma Teru everyone knew anymore. She was cold-hearted now, not happy-go-lucky like she was back then. Even if Madara did forgive her for what she did, she would never forgive herself for killing her friend. She never meant for that to happen, she never meant to kill anyone. She was just blinded. Blinded by a fake hatred.

She found solitude in that hatred ever since that day. But three days ago, when her brother told her the truth, the hatred died. She had to were to go. She had no more hatred for the Uchiha's. Only hatred for herself.

She stared at the exact spot she took the picture at with Madara. It was when Keyroy was told about the secret relationship between the two. He insisted on taking the picture, and they did. It was one of the best days of her life, besides almost getting killed by an extremely pissed off Juunibi.

"Fuck..." she muttered, feeling wet tears start to run down her face. She didn't even know that she, Akuma Teru, the leader of the Akuma gang, would cry from remembering that day. Shaking her head and whipping the tears from her eyes, she decided to go to the one place she knew that she would get in trouble.

School. It's not that she hated the school, she just didn't like some of the students, so she decided to play a prank on them. Smirking, she walked home – she was able to sneak in since Keyroy was at school – and made a small bomb. Now, don't think she's going to destroy the school. She just filled it with ketchup.. and some bugs. Dead and alive. She also went to her room to get her two little pet tranchulas. She used them for two things – both different; one for tracking, the other for assalt.

They were both male. She didn't want any...mating problems. Walking out of the house with her new prank and two pets – one on each shoulder – she made her way to the school.

It was lunch time, perfect for the prank. Walking in without being noticed – training really did come in handy sometimes – she made her way to the middle of the cafeteria and put the 'bomb' there. Smirking, she walked out through the only way out of the cafeteria – besides the windows. She stood there, waiting for someone to see it. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Akatsuki and their leader, Madara. Her smirk grew. Finally, someone yelled.

"BOMB!"

Teru locked the door of the cafeteria and walked outside. She sat in a tree watching the chaos run wild. People tried getting out, but were failing. The Akatsuki, as usual, noticed it wasn't a real bomb. Teru then noticed Keyroy and Juunibi in the cafeteria. Great.

The 'bomb' still went off; splattering ketchup and dead/alive bugs everywhere. So say many – besides the Akuma and Akatsuki gang members – screamed in horror would be an understatement. It was hilarious to the Akuma, she could barley breath while laughing. Luckily, the screams were too loud for them to hear her. She grinned, phase one was a success.

What? Did you honestly think there was only one part to Teru's evil plan? Oh, no. No. No. No.. She sent her assault spider, Oni (A window was open a little) in there. Without anyone noticing (To Oni's and Teru's amusement) the spider made it's way up to the top of Madara's head and stayed there.

One girl, Yamanaka Ino, blonde girl, stared wide eyed at the Uchiha heir. She pointed to his head, "T-t-t-t-there-there-there's a-a-a spi-spid-spider on yo-your h-h-hea-head.." At that, she screamed and tried to run out of the cafeteria, but instead, she ran face first into the wall, fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone at that time – Besides Akuma and Akatsuki – started screaming. Teru, not being able to handle it anymore, started laughing like a Hyena and fell out of the tree with a 'THUD!'

Madara turned his head to where he heard the familiar laughter and thud. The spider already jumped off his head and made its way to the scared shitless students. Just as he looked, Teru popped her head up on the other side of the window to see. Upon seeing Madara, though, Teru's eyes slightly widened as she stood up and backed away.

Sighing, the Uchiha walked to the window, opened it up, and climbed out with no one noticing. "Teru." he said to the fleeing girl who stopped once her name was said.

She turned, not a very serious look on her face. But a look he always remembered seeing every time he caught her while doing one of her pranks. "Madara..." she said, trailing off. She then straightened up. "May I have my spider back?"

"It's in there." he said, pointing with his thumb to the still scared shitless students.

"Bullshit." Teru growled. "Turn around." she said, motioning him to do so. "I have two, idiot. The other one is on your back."

At that, Madara took off his jacket slowly only to see she was telling the truth. There was another one holding onto his jacket for dear life. Eyes widening a little, he didn't see Teru approach him until she took the spider off his jacket and put it on her head.

"I use this one for tracking," she said, pointing to the one on her head, "And the other for assault."

"Teru." Madara said, once again catching the girls attention, "I know your brother told you the truth of that night."

"..It doesn't make anything better. It just makes everything worse, Uchiha. I killed your brother, for what? Fake hatred, that's fucking what!" Teru growled, clenching her fists. "I killed him! For nothing!"

"Teru, calm down! It wasn't your fault! It was that bastard Orochimaru's!"

"NO! I will NOT calm down! I killed him! I shouldn't be alive! I-"

"Shut up!" Madara growled, interrupting her. "Don't even think for one second that you shouldn't!" It seemed his eyes glowed red for a second, rendering Teru almost useless. "Don't think, ever, that you should be dead. It was Izuna's dying wish that you not be killed because of that night! I intend to keep it!" He could see Teru slightly shaking. He hadn't seen it since the night she killed his brother..

"Teru.." he said, approaching her.

"Teru!" Keyroy and Juunibi said, snapping both the Akuma heiress and Uchiha heir's head to look at the two still ketchup splattered – like Madara – run to them.

"We'll continue this conversation later, Madara." she said to him and then ran. Truthfully, she had no intention of talking to him about that any longer.

"But when...where..?" he mumbled under his breath, staring in the direction she ran.

* * *

A/N: Ah~ Another chapter done~! :D To answer Yuti-Chan's question ("Do the Uchiha's have the Sharingan in this story?"), the answer is: No. But, when they get mad, a glint of red will appear in their eyes, it is almost like the Sharingan. But it only intimidates people.


	4. Confession, and Kiddnapping

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC's.

* * *

It was another three days, and Teru was gone again. To say Madara was frustrated, worried, and annoyed was true. He wanted, – no – needed to talk to the Akuma girl. Pacing around his house living room, the Uchiha heir was driving his other younger brother, Uchiha Itachi, nuts.

"Madara! Stop!" Itachi finally snapped from where he was sitting on the couch. For the past three hours the older Uchiha had been pacing back and forth in front of him. "I'm sure she's fine. We both know her, she's not weak, she'll come back eventually.."

"How can you be so goddamn calm?"

"If you're going to keep freaking out, then just go look for her."

Now Madara felt dumb. He hadn't thought of going and looking for her the whole time. He ran -literally- out of the house and around the city. He couldn't find her there, and he was panicking more now. There was only one place she would be at now, the forest. Deciding what he would now do, he walked to the forest and around it. He walked, and walked, and walked. Still no sign of the girl.

Night came, Madara was now at the place he took the picture with Teru at. He remembered it clearly, too clearly. Putting his hands in his pockets, he held the half picture in a tight grip. He always had that picture – though only half – with him. It was too risky for him to leave it at home, if his father found it, and he wanted to have it with him. Somehow, it brought him good luck in the strangest of ways.

He looked around, then heard a snap of a twig behind him. He turned around quickly, his hair swirling around to his back. His eyes widened. There, standing now in front of him, was Akuma Teru.

– –

Teru had been walking around the whole forest for the past three days. She would sneak into her home sometimes to get food or whatever. She saw someone at the place she and the Uchiha heir took their picture at. She walked over there, not knowing who it was. She accidentally stepped on a twig, making a sound. The person turned around, and to her disbelief, it was Uchiha Madara.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Teru growled at the man.

"Looking for you." he replied simply.

The way he replied, so simply, threw Teru off. She didn't expect him of all people to look for her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, Teru, I still..." he was cut off by Teru holding up her hand for him to stop.

"I don't want to hear it, Madara. I know what you are going to say." she then sighed. "This is war. War between our gangs and Orochimaru. We have no time for something so... stupid." she said plainly. She turned away. "We'll see who lives after all of this shit.." Then she left, to who knows where.

He could only watch. She was right, they had no time for something like that. They had to defeat Orochimaru and his men..

Little did the two Konoha gang leaders know, a Sound gang member was listening close by. The man smirked, deciding to tell his leader this juicy piece of information. He headed back to the base of the Sound gang that was located in another city. "Lord Orochimaru," he said as he approached a pail man with long dark hair.

"Yes?" Orochimaru asked, not turning around.

"I have some information you might be... interested in." At this, the pail man raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. "It seems, Akuma Teru and Uchiha Madara have some kind of non-hate relationship.. The Uchiha seems to harbor some... feeling for her."

"..Good. We can use this to our advantage.. Set up a plan to capture the Akuma girl." he said and dismissed the low rank gang member. Orochimaru smirked to himself, knowing that the kidnapping would be a success.

– –

The day after Madara tried to tell Teru the truth, she came to school like nothing had ever happened. But she knew, a lot had happened. She found out the truth of that night her clan was killed, she found out that Madara still..

She shook her head, frowning at the thought. He hated her! She hated him! Or..she thought they did. Everything was so confusing now. She didn't know what to do.. She just wanted to disappear from it all. To just, get away.

She sat on the top of the roof of the school at lunch, like always. Keyroy and Juunibi were also there with her, but she still felt alone and even scared. She was scared of what would happen after they defeated that bastard Orochimaru. She was scared of what would happen between her and Madara. Sure, she wanted everything to go back to the way it was before when they were in middle school, when they first met, their first date.. It was odd, even in middle school she hated the stuck-up Uchiha. But learned that he wasn't always like that.

After lunch, she went to her class that, unfortunately, had Madara in it. She tried ignoring the side glances she got from him by staring out the window, but knew he was staring at her every now and again. She tried to not look back at the raven haired man, not to stare at him.. Somehow, by some miracle, she didn't.

She ran out of the school, not caring it was not time for it to end yet. She needed to get away from Madara. But, she didn't know she was the reason for the Uchiha heir's down fall. She didn't know she would be used as a weapon against him. All she knew after that, was a quick, sharp pain on her neck and then nothing but darkness..

When she awoke, the only thing she knew was that she was in some kind of room.. It was dark, and cold. But that didn't scare her as much as the yellow eyes staring at her. "Teru.." The person the eyes belonged to said. "What a pleasure to meet you again."

"Who..." she said, but couldn't finish.

"You don't remember? Why, I am Orochimaru."

"What? You... You bastard! Let me the fuck go now!" she growled.

"My.. What a fighting spirit you have. I would hate to see you loose that all because of Madara."

She flinched at the name. Not because she used to hate him, but because of the tone used to speak the name.

"I know he still has feelings for you, Teru.. But, you do not return those feelings, do you?"

"What the fuck is it to you.." she said, glaring.

"Oh, nothing.." And with that, the eyes and the holder of them disappeared into the darkness.

Teru wanted to scream, she wanted to fight. But couldn't.. She had a feeling he would do something to Keyroy, to Juunibi, to Madara.. The very thought of them being hurt because of her made her angry, weak, and sad.. She couldn't do anything. She didn't even know where she was..

* * *

A/N: End of chap 4! Shorter than I expected it to be..


	5. Death

A/N: Yay! Another chapter up. It's been too long my friends!

Warning: OOCness, Cussing, OC.

* * *

It was dark, and cold. It was just your everyday basement, cell, lab, thing.. What bothered Teru the most, was that it was Orochimaru's, not the stink of the place, though that did bother her a little. Ever since she was brought there, a week ago maybe, she barley slept at all. She truly didn't trust that snake of a man, then again, who would? She had tried to escape multiple times, but those times only resulted in her being chained to the damned wall. She hoped that everyone was okay, even though she herself knew they were panicking by now.

Hopefully her spiders saw what happened, and tried to tell them.. But, Teru could only hope. She hated all this, how week she was now, how pathetic she looked.. She hated it all. The Akuma did not know why she was here, not exactly anyway.. She had some guesses, but none were very nice. Though, there was nothing nice about that bastard Orochimaru.

"You're awake.." The sinister voice of that man echoed in the room.

"I've always been awake, bastard." Teru growled.

A pause, then a chuckle. "That all may be changed soon enough.."

"What?"

Another chuckle. "You see, Teru, without you there, many of the gang members of yours and the Akatsuki have lost the spirit to fight back against the Sound. Today, we attack your little home...and you are coming with us."

"Nani?" Teru growled, trying to get up, but the chains made it so she couldn't.

"Kimmimaru, if you please."

Teru could hear the chains that connected her to the wall clatter to the ground. She would try to fight back, but she was knocked out before she could do anything. Not like darkness was anything new to her, or the coldness, but the guilt of her not being able to protect her City was. And it her already crushed spirit.

– –

It had been a week since Teru disappeared, again, and already everyone was beginning to worry. They didn't know what happened to her, but some had thoughts of what did. Mostly about Orochimaru killing, or kidnapping her. Or both. Usually, she would pop up after two or three days and play a prank like last time. But a week? That wasn't normal.. That, and no food went missing from the Akuma siblings home like last time. When Teru would disappear, she would at least sneak in and take some food when she was hungry.

They had to come to the gruesome conclusion that Orochimaru had either taken her, or killed her. No one hoped for the killing one. Even the ones that hated her thought that wishing death upon her was a little too much, even for the kill happy Jashinist. Juunibi and Keyroy had already told the Akuma gang what they think happened, and almost everyone went of a riot, saying they wanted to attack Orochimaru. It was a bad idea, but seemed like the only way to get the girl back.

Until today, that is. They were all getting ready to go to Orochimaru's territory, stupid or not. But they saw something they never expected to; Orochimaru himself walking in front of his gang into Konoha. And next to him, some pale male with white hair, holding... Teru. Everyone stared in shock, by two things. One, Orochimaru just walked into the city, and two, they had Teru. Instead of attacking all at once, Madara, Juunibi and Keyroy stepped forward.

"Ah, nice to see you all again." Orochimaru said with an evil smirk.

"Give Teru back." Keyroy growled.

"On one condition." Orochimaru chuckled.

Teru, being the oh-so-not-lucky girl she is, woke up at that time. Only a little, she was still not able to move. She watched through barley open eye lids the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"..What the hell do you want?" Juuni growled. To hear her curse was a surprise, usually she didn't.

"We want the city."

"Fuckin' hell nah.." Teru barley muttered out loud enough for them to hear. Weak or not, she wasn't going to let that scumbag Orochimaru get the city. "Don't give this stupid mathafucka get the city. That's an order."

"Teru!" Juuni said.

"Think you got room to talk, huh?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Damn right I do." Teru grinned.

"Let's see how much you think after this," He took something out of his pocket. A gun. He aimed it at Teru, and pulled the trigger.

_Bam!_

Teru's breathing stopped, her head hanging lifeless. They weren't sure where exactly the bullet hit her, there was way too much blood to tell. Then, dead silence.

"...Teru?" Juu mumbled. No response. "Teru!" She tried to run to her friend, but Keyroy pulled her back.

"Juu, don't!" Keyroy ordered. No one could accepted that she was dead, no one.

Orochimaru chuckled at the out burst of the Akuma gang members. Some of the Akatsuki shocked looks were even more amusing to him. He nodded to Kimimaru, who dropped the body of Teru. With a thud, it hit the ground. "Have fun." Orochimaru said as he walked way. But, he would be back, he wasn't done with this City yet.

When they were gone from sight, Juunibi and Keyroy ran to her. The Akatsuki and its leader followed slowly. The blue-gray haired girl tried shacking the Akuma awake, but it was no use. Even if she wasn't shot in a fatal area, she would have ran out of blood by now. Some Akuma gang members stood around her as well, others trying to go after Orochimaru to avenge their fallen leader, some holding back the ones trying to leave. The rest...just stared in total shock.

Akuma Teru, the merciless leader of the Akuma Gang, was dead? It had to be a joke, right? But after checking her pulse, or to see if she was breathing, they came to a conclusion...

She was dead and Orochimaru killed her.

* * *

A/N: The horror! Is Teru really dead? Will they go after Orochimaru? What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter! ...I sound like one of those people on TV!xD Anyway.. It's short, I know. I just wanted to put up another chapter so it will stop bothering me to death. When I wrote the thing where Orochimaru kills Teru, I was listening to Stupid MF from MSI, that's where I got the idea for her to say "stupid mothafucka'. I am so proud of mah self! Anyway, reviews please! No flames, please and thank you!


	6. Souls and Ferrets

A/N: Hiya~! Been too long.. It's almost Summer! But that really isn't a good thing sometimes, 'cause I won't be able to get on a computer for a while! So, until then, I will try and write a lot.. Hopefully.

* * *

Darkness was all around, darkness and a shivering cold.. Teru was standing in the middle of the blackness that engulfed her. Where was she..? The last thing she remembered was Orochimaru holding a gun at her, and shooting. Which reminded her of something; where was she shot? Trying to figure it out, Teru looked at her vital areas. No wounds.

The hell? What's she shot? But..there was no wounds. Only coldness and pain. Getting feed up with all of this, she yelled into the darkness. There were no real words, she was unable to form anything besides a cry of pain. Where am I...? she kept thinking.

Sighing, she sat on the...ground? Oh well. First things first, she had to figure out where she was and what happened. Okay, so she was shot. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Then were is the white light and all that? ..Or was she in hell? But that wouldn't explain the coldness. Maybe she wasn't dead? "GAH!" Teru growled, fed up with all of this. All she wanted was the fighting to be done. For her to have partly a normal life with friends, her brother, and her gang! But, no! That Orochimaru just had to come into the picture and ruin everything!

Not to mention Madara. Now her mind and heart was messed up. She didn't know which way was up sometimes, let alone how to talk or walk. She wasn't expecting him to go to a pubic high school, after all. She thought he would go to a private one, because he's an Uchiha. But, no! Truthfully, she didn't want to die, though she knew she probably was dead.

A bright, blinding light was seen. Teru had to cover her eyes quickly. Who would guess there would be such harsh light when there was nothing but darkness? Something blew against her. _'Air?'_ she thought, looking around. It was the city, right where she was shot too! But it wasn't the same time. She walked, then speed walked. Not after long, she went into a full run. She arrived at the school, but no one was there. Was there no school?

She begun walking again, arriving at her home. She walked to the door, but couldn't knock, her hand didn't hit the door. "What's going on..?" She turned, heading down the street. The city was almost like a ghost town, except for the few people she saw here and there. She walked to the park, but no one was there either, not a soul. She kept walking, determined to hind someone she knew.

Hours of walking past, but Teru didn't get tired. Though she was annoyed at not seeing anyone at all. So, she kept walking and walking. When she thought she hit something, she didn't feel it even brush past her. Normally, she would just shrug it off, but now it was weird. She had almost hit the corner of some building, but it didn't even touch her. It was like it was just going through her as if she was nothing.

After that thought sank in for a moment, her eyes widened and she ran to the nearest window she could find. She stood in front of it, expecting to see herself. But, she saw nothing there. Then, it hit her.

She was still dead. Orochimaru really killed her. Now, she was a ghost. She didn't understand, not at all. If she was dead, why was she still in Konoha? Maybe Juunibi knows something.. The girl was always into the supernatural stuff. But the only problem, the Akuma was unable to be seen. Several times, she heard from Juuni that if a spirit couldn't pass, it means it has regrets.

'_Yea, a regret for not killing the bastard.'_ Teru growled in her mind. That still doesn't explain why no one is around._ 'They might have been having a funeral or something. But no is not the time to think about that!' _She thought, looking around. "Must find others.." she growled, running around again now. She was going to find them, hoping they didn't do anything stupid. Well..not without her anyway.

All over the city, no Akuma members nor Akatsuki were seen. Teru sighed, annoyed at all this. Was revenge too much to ask for? But now, it's not like she can get it if she's a soul, unable to be seen by the human eye.. They probably destroyed her body, even if they didn't it is of no use to her anymore. She needed a new one, and fast. Taking a humans body would put her at a disadvantage.. _'What else is there..?'_ she thought angerly. Then it hit her, well more like ran past her. She turned quickly, catching a glimpse of an animal.

_'That..that's it!'_ She grinned. She just had to find an animal, one that was dead. Recently died. She ran for another hour or so before stopping at a pet store. She walked in, looking around. _'Best place, I suppose..'_

There were dogs, cats, birds, fish, hamsters. Many different ones. But, she was looking for a certain one.. "Ah!" she said, running to the ferret cages. She didn't know why, but she like the ferrets a lot. Now, all she had to do was figure out a way to take the rodent like animals body. Frowning, she just shrugged and winged it.

Surprisingly, it worked. Now, she was a ferret. A black furred one, too. Teru had to figure out a way to get out of there. Looking around, she spotted someone walking towards the cage with a box of food. _'Bingo.' _ The person neared, opening the cage door. Teru quickly ran out of it, making the person slightly jump. She hid behind some other boxes on a shelf, waiting for the door to the store to open.

Once it did, she ran out of there and into the streets of the city. Hopefully now she could find them, and somehow communicate with them. _'Hopefully..' _

* * *

A/N: So...Short.. D: I hate short stories, but that's all I could think of while being half asleep.. Oh, well.. Please review~ **_No Flames!_**


End file.
